1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure of the present invention relates to a radiation protection device and in particular to a radiation protection device for a system which is configured to perform safety inspection of a cargo or a vehicle by a ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional cargo or vehicle inspection system, generally a ray such as an x-ray, a gamma ray and a neutron ray is adopted to inspect the cargo or vehicle under inspection. Radiation protective shielding facility often needs to be built to ensure that the system satisfies related laws and regulations. Radiation protective shielding facility has various forms and includes a cast-in-situ concrete wall, a precast concrete wall, a steel-lead protection wall or facility in other structural forms. These structures generally need to be constructed or assembled in situ. The construction period is long and the construction cost is high.